I Am Made of You
by Tim Curry's Tits
Summary: One-shot exploring how Odin found Loki for the first time as a babe on Jötunheimr. Based on movie events, but also on a bit of comic canon. As such, it is filled with "Loki feels" and "Odin feels" so sharp you may wound yourself upon them.


**Context:** Set in Jötunheimr at the end of the war. Comic and Movie Canon based.  
**Warning:** Filled with Odin and feels.  
**Inspiration:** Alice Cooper - I Am Made of You (_**This is not a song fic**_), and Loki's comment about his ability to time travel: "I can't change the past, but I can only make what happened happen" (paraphrased).  
**Please Note:** I posted this on my Loki tumblr account a while back, but this IS my writing, not stolen.

—

He saw a babe, a tiny frail thing, lying on the cold altar of the temple. The markings on the stone were familiar to him only through old scrolls he had read in his youth. The temple was dedicated to the Jötun goddess of fertility, and the babe was to be sacrificed to her. It was small for a giant's offspring, left unrecognised by its father because of its weakness, and left to die. No son of Laufey would be so weak. The king would give this whelp to the goddess in hopes of stronger future stock.

The sound of war rang outside. The small child made no sound. It had been lying there for hours already. It was weak. Odin and his forces passed by without so much as a second glance. He paused, watching as the All-Father passed by the temple, looking to the babe once more as the war drove towards the palace. Wasn't that where Odin had said he found the babe? Why then was the babe here?

Taking the babe in his arms and holding it close to his chest, he peered down at the small innocent face that was so cold to the touch—even for a Frost Giant. Pressing a small affectionate kiss to the babe's forehead that would have burned an Aesir's lips, he made them both invisible to the eye, cloaking them in magic. They headed around the battling Aesir and Jötnar to get to the palace.

The battle ceased just as they arrived. Laufey had been defeated by the All-Father's might. The Frost Giants surrendered and the Aesir began to leave, taking the Casket of Winter with them. Odin passed by the chamber where He and the babe rested, though He remained hidden. He pinched the babe and a small whimper came from the lower chamber where they hid. Still nothing.

"_Odin_," He whispered on the cold winds, and it gave the All-Father pause.

He called the name again on a small zephyr that traveled from the chamber, and the All-Father took his sword in hand as he entered the chamber, suspicious and cautious. Odin paused as he saw the babe, still suspicious, but he looked around for the one who had beckoned him.

"_Laufey's son_," came the mysterious whisper, "_An innocent babe. Will you spill more blood this day, Aesir King? Will you leave this discarded son to die_?"

Odin frowned, regarding the babe with disdain, but as he looked to his bloodied blade, he sheathed the weapon. The All-Father stooped down and picked up the babe from the floor, little life left in the small frail child. Something in Odin's expression gradually softened as he considered taking the child from this place, but he was still hesitant. The theft might give the Frost Giants another reason to rally against his people.

"_He may bring peace… in time…_" the whisper came again to Odin's battle-weary ears.

The babe's blue skin turned a healthy Aesir pink at the All-father's touch as he looked upon it, smiling slightly as he made to leave with the child. He wrapped the babe partially in his cloak and left Jötunheimr with his armies and the Casket of Winter. Odin left a vast feeling emptiness behind him.

He stood in the dark cold air, remaining still, conflicted. It was better that the babe had lived than if he had let it die. Odin would raise the child with love, even if it was a false love inspired by words of honeyed syrup that had come to him on frail winds. The love would help the babe to grow and learn, but the babe would also commit horrible acts, say horrible things, and nearly destroy an entire realm for just one more taste of that love. Still, He had to see the little Jötun prince saved.

He couldn't just let himself die, after all.

Loki could only rely on himself, even in this, his most vulnerable hour.


End file.
